Note to Self
by kyotoprincess
Summary: He made a mental note to himself: Never walk down the hallways of Pandora… alone. First Break/Elliot fic XD


**First Break/Elliot fic! Can I get a "what what"? :'D**

**Yeah so it might as well be a fail because of Elliot's OOC and... the fact that I never did intend to make it into an actually fic. Surprisingly enough, there are some pictures of Break and Elliot. I already found two C: So yeah, I hope you like it all!**

* * *

His arms are against the wall and he can't seem to move them. And he's not even doing anything, he's only against his face like that. Elliot shuts his eyes because he refuses to look at him. He opens his eyes once he feels the ribbon around his neck loose. It took him about 2 hours trying to tie the damned thing. It would've gone quicker, had not Vanessa taken Reo to help her with her damned frilly dress.

_"Cute."_ His husky voice reaches his ears and Elliot grunts, trying to get away from him.

His hands automatically reach up and try to push him away but suddenly, there's force against his own hands, up against the wall. Now, he really can't escape.

"S-Stop, we're in the middle of the hall and—"

"You prefer to do it in the room?" Break whispers against his ear.

Elliot blushes harder and looks away. Because in retrospect, he should've taken the chance to walk away instead of staying here and obeying him like a little puppy. He heard a positively hungry purr before his head shot up as he let a gasp out. Break had kneed him suggestively against his tenders.

"But of course, _Master_ Elliot."

* * *

Suddenly, he's against the bed and tongues mingle. Elliot should be worrying about who's going to catch them or how in the world did he find such an empty room in the Pandora Headquarters but all he can think about is the splendid heat going down his throat, the hands ripping his clothes apart and the groaning noises that seem to come out of nowhere.

"What's wrong, Master Elliot? Can't take the heat?" Break teases as he pulls away from the air-deprived boy.

"W-What are you talking about?" Elliot half-glares at him before he realizes that his chest is completely exposed.

His eyes widen for a mere minute and his attempts to cover himself up again were stopped by a very clever tongue swirling around his stomach. And that same tongue is traveling up his chest, licking and lapping at his right nipple. He didn't even realize that his hands were pushing away from him.

"D-Dammit," Elliot curses before Break kissed him again.

He felt a hand reach down and grab his manhood, causing him to moan and instantly grab for Break. He broke the kiss and buried himself against Break's shoulder. Stupid weird-ass person, Elliot thought bitterly as Break fondled with his manhood before roughly pushing him down and swallowing him whole. Elliot groaned as he grabbed the man's head and unconsciously pushed forward.

Break let him and he swirled his tongue around the tip. Break was thoroughly enjoying the positive responses that Elliot gave off. It wasn't doing anything good for the boy to resist so he thought he could tease him just a bit more. Break immediately stopped his fondling and gave his attention to the delicious ass that's been dying to be licked. He gave it a full lick before prodding in and sucking it.

**"Ahh!"**

Elliot arched his back and tightly gripped the surround blankets. He never expected to feel so good, especially when he was licking it just right. He felt his entire body lifting up while a hand, on his left butt cheek, started to grope him. Then that same clever tongue slid away from his hole and trailed up his penis. One lick on is tip and he unexpectedly came.

Break placed his ass down as he stared down at the red, blushing and certainly still hard Nightray. He smirked as he licked the cum from the corner of his lips, making sure that the idiot Nightray saw him. By the twitching penis and the sound of breath being taken in, Break concluded that he definitely saw it. He bent down and lick his inner thigh before flinging it around his shoulder. The look on Elliot's face when he realized what he was about to be doing was absolutely priceless.

But…

The look on his face when Break rammed against the boy's body was _simply_ divine.

* * *

_"A-Ahh! A-Ahh!"_

Elliot felt so full that he almost came with just him inside of him

"A-Ah! It hurts!"

Whether it was pain or pleasure, Elliot couldn't tell. Al he could tell was the incredible surge that flowed in his body. Calling it pleasure would definitely be an understatement but calling it pain would also be an understatement.

Break watched with half of the mind of a insane man and an animal eyeing a beautiful prey, which in this case is Elliot. If anyone saw the Nightray like this, then they would have to understand. Break watched with lust at the boy's scrunched up face, his mouth open with saliva coming down on the side, and especially his pale skin out and exposed like this.

_**"Ah? GAHH!"**_

Break almost immediately stopped when he noticed Elliot trembling but smirked. I've found it, was the only thing in Break's head before pounding in without resistant.

Elliot has never screamed so loud before. His mind was blanked out as Break pounded in him. He absolutely never felt anything like this before. It felt so good, he had tears down his face from both the pleasure and pain. All he did was moan and scream as he tried to meet the harsh but giving pounds in his prostate.

"B-Break! I'm.. I'm gonna..!"

Elliot curled his toes and suddenly all he saw as white as he came, harshly. Then suddenly something exploded in him, something like hot liquid fire and almost came a second time. He felt something heavy on top of him before he realized that it was Break. Soon after, his mind drifted to sleep before he realized that the heavy weight wasn't on him anymore.

* * *

The next day, Elliot carefully made his way down the hall, with Reo near his side. His eyes shifted back and forth, searching.

"What are you looking for, Elliot?" Reo seemed confused as he tried to catch up with his master.

"N-Nothing." Elliot made sure he was walking as fast as he could.

He made a mental note to himself: _Never walk down the hallways of Pandora… alone_.


End file.
